Scythe Monkey
The Scythe Monkey is a monkey with a scythe. Its attack is slicing in a 100px arc. It's range is 250px. The scythe deals 5 layer damage. It uses the attack every 3.4 seconds. It costs 1450$ on Medium. It looks like a monkey with a steel scythe and a grey hood. Path 1: Death Skull Siphon "You got a bloon skull... wait, do bloon even have skulls?!?!?" There is a 35% chance that when a bloon is popped, a rubber skull will form. If a 1/x Scythe Monkey is in the skull's range, It can fire the "skull" back at a bloon for 3 layers popped and 10 popping power. Appearance: Scythe is darker, hood is black. $500 One More Slash "Now hits a bloon twice! With less power. And more range. What are YOU so excited about?" Hits a bloon twice, dealing 7 layer damage. Also, range is doubled. Appearance: Sycthe has a transparent version of itself next to it. $680 Black Lantern "Scythes no longer. Black Hand forever." Fires black bursts every 2 seconds. These pop 4 bloons and do 3 layer damage. Fires once every 1.25 seconds. Appearance: A black aura surronds it. $1000 One More "Just... one... more..." 10% chance that when it kills a bloon, it will OHKO a bloon below Rainbow Rank. Appearance: A gray aura surronds the black aura. $1500 Black Hand "Revive ALL the dead superheroes! Ability: Black Hand: Destroys all bloons MOAB and below." The description says it all, except for the cooldown time. It is 2 minutes. Appearance: There is a black ring around the Scythe Monkey. $1500 Path 2: Resonance Living Weapon "The scythe is now a living being." Scythe now deals 6 layer damage, attacks 10% faster. $500 Appearance: Scythe has a reflection of a monkey in it. Resonance "The wavelengths of the soul match, and then go faster. Or something like that." Ability: Resonance: Attacks 2x as fast, deals 2x the damage. Last for 25 seconds. CD: 5 minutes $1500 Appearance: During ability, scythe glows blue. Witch Hunter "The ultimate skill of a scythe meister, Witch Hunter!" During Resonance, has another ability: Witch Hunter: Hits a bloon, dealing 100 damage, also sends a wave that does 10 damage to any bloon in its way. Can be used every 2 Resonances. (If it isn't used then, it won't charge up another one, but will still be there.) $2850 Appearance: Scythe is now slightly larger. Demon Hunter "The Witch Hunter beyond Witch Hunter, the slayer of immortals, Demon Hunter!" If you save up for 5 Resonances without using Witch Hunter, Witch Hunter will be changed into Demon Hunter. This deals 5000 damage, and kills any bloon/blimp that is immune to everything that doesn't have to do with technology. Also, there are now 3 waves that deal 25 damage. $12560 Appearance: Hood is back, eyes are glowing blue. Bloon Hunter "The Ultimate Slayer of Bloons, the true power, Bloon Hunter!" If you save up for 10 Resonances without using Witch Hunter or Demon Hunter, You will get Bloon Hunter. This deals 10000 damage, basically being annihilation. Shoots 16 waves in a Tack Sprayer fashion that deal 100 damage each. $60000 Appearance: Eyes now are glowing green. Trivia * This was adopted by JustAnAgenderPerson from Tierakh. * Path 2 is a reference to Soul Eater.Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers